Crimson Ties
by Kami-no-Namida
Summary: Given to vampires after his role as a spy had been revealed, Severus Snape prayed for a swift death. Yet he survived. Reborn as a vampire, Severus intends fully to end his life, going to the only person he trusted to let him go with dignity. On his way however, he meets someone not quite unexpected. Someone who may even turn out to be everything Severus ever needed. Slash, Mpreg


Hi there (^^)/,

This is the third fic I'm starting as a birthday gift to myself. Time flies by, huh? It is once more a **Snarry**, so hopefully at least some of you will be satisfied. :)

The basic line of Harry Potter universe will be kept up to 4th book, then, though the basics are kept the same, I'll play with the content a bit. I'll explain all the changes along the way, so hopefully you won't get lost (-w-')

I am sorry to all you who are waiting for updates on the other stories _(time seems to hate me)_, I'll try to get to those as fast as possible. I love you (0w0)/

**Warning:** Slash, Mpreg _(that's in distant future for now though)_, also some Graphic Descriptions of Violence?, I guess - after all Vampires come with blood, right? ... I can't think of more at the moment. I'll add those later.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, J. K. Rowling does... I only own the Harry Potter books on my shelf (OnO)

* * *

**…** **Crimson Ties …**

**1. The Relentless Rain**

It was raining that night.

The sky was covered with clouds.

The air was heavy with humidity.

Tiny droplets were beating against the windows relentlessly, as if they thought they had a chance to get through the glass.

Needless to say it would have been a fool's hope, even if the glass was not full of magic.

Just as the whole house was.

There was nothing interesting on that house, one would say on the first sight. It was just an ordinary, uninteresting, _normal_ house you could find anywhere else in the world.

But was it truly so? Looks can be deceiving.

Because whether one would believe it or not in that one house of all, in one of its rooms as to say, something important was happening.

It's strange, how something so very life-changing, something that could very well change the course of fate, could be crammed into something as small as a single room.

It was a big room, admittedly, _hall_ even, yet that mattered very little, for it was not the room itself that was important. The people inside it were. And that rainy night, there were many, _many_ people gathered in the biggest room of that house.

If either of those people looked out of the room, they would have seen the rain. They would have seen how the tiny raindrops reflected moonlight on their surfaces. Some of those people would have even called it a beautiful sight, in normal circumstances.

_Normal_ that night was not.

And as such none of the people in that room looked.

They were gathered in the hall for a very different purpose. And for that purpose their eyes had to be aimed at the centre of the room, where two men were, one obviously in better predicament than the other, if the blood spilt was anything to go by.

The victor and the loser.

The Master and the servant.

The Dark Lord... and his disloyal Death Eater.

"A traitor... the stain that had been tainting our ranks... That is all you will ever be." the Heir of Slytherin hissed as he stood over the crumpled figure on the floor. It seemed the latest round of spells he sent at the man had not really satisfied him as much as he would have hoped.

The mad man thought for a moment of prolonging the torture. Of remembering more spells to use on his treacherous servant.

The hours he spent on the same activity however dampened his enjoyment of it.

It was also at that moment, that the man came up with a better idea.

Or at least what seemed to be a better idea for someone whose mind was twisted enough to even think of it.

"Now that I had the time to think it over, dear Severus..." Voldemort started, seemingly deep in thoughts as he walked back and forth in front of his throne, as the Inner Circle of his Death Eaters was watching the scene with amusement.

At least that was how it looked to the mad man they followed.

The truth was not much different. The people who represented the Inner Circle indeed enjoyed the show.

All of them.

Bar one.

That one man however could not speak up. He knew he would not be able to help his friend anyway.

"I figured I have a better use for you." the mad man hissed as his scaly face twisted into what would have been a smirk in a humanly proportioned face.

"I have the latest delegation of one of the Romanian Vampire clans over. They are interested in fighting for our side. How about you... entertain them?" the Lord cackled, few of his followers joining him, the screechy voice of one Bellatrix Lestrange being the most recognizable one.

Sending a slashing curse the Dark Lord laughed cruelly as the effect shown itself in the form of the puddle of blood spreading further on the floor.

Further and further from the nearly motionless figure on the floor.

"Lucius!"

"Yes, my Lord?" one of the men in masks stepped out immediately.

"Take this traitor to the Large dining room in the West wing." the snake-like man ordered. "I'll send the participants of the meal right behind you."

"As you wish my Lord." Lucius Malfoy bowed and, placing his hand on the fallen spy's shoulder, apparated away, reappearing in the room appointed by his mad Lord fractions of second later.

"I'm sorry, Severus..." he whispered to his friend as he took out his wand. "I can't risk Draco and Cissa... Not even for you." he apologised, laying his hand on the Potion Master's shoulder gently, knowing that even that would come off painful, after the hell the Dark Lord put the spy in his ranks through. His long-time friend however deserved at least that one last gesture.

"I- I understand." the man replied sadly, his muscles twitching in protest as he tried to lay his hand over the Malfoy Lord's, his voice cracking. "Goodbye."

"Goodbye." Lucius replied, knocking Severus out with a spell.

At least the experience of being ripped apart he wanted to rid his friend of.

He owed him at least that much.

...

It was only when he was leaving the room with a heavy heart that he noticed the raindrops which kept on falling still.

'The sky is weeping for you, my friend.' the blonde thought as he closed the door behind himself, looking at his fallen friend for the last time.

'Forgive me.'

...

Meanwhile, elsewhere, in a castle miles and miles distant from that place, a boy was sitting on the ledge of a window, observing the rain also.

It felt to him as if he _should_ be looking at it, as if waking up in the middle of the night did not happen on an accident.

'Why should that be though?' Harry thought, as he observed Hogwarts grounds which were being covered by the veil of falling water.

The answer, however, he would not know.

Not even some time later, when he would decide to take the Marauder's map, one of his most precious possessions, and go on one of his night strolls.

Not even when he would check the map and see something that he would not expect.

No.

He would not know until his eyes would fall on the dot labelled "Severus Snape".

* * *

**So... uhm... thoughts? (o.o) I hope I caught your attention at least a little.**

**It's short, I know, but most of my first chapters are, serving as prologues of sort... I promise they will get longer. (^^)**

**See ya~ ( "-.-)/**


End file.
